


【奥尔光】暗夜行路

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 光之战士 - Freeform, 奥尔什方 - Freeform, 奥尔光 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: 穿越到平行世界的光之战士，再次遇到了他生命中的一道光。（为了写个肉居然有得没得写了这么多有得没得的屁嗑儿……）（我只想看他俩赶紧上床）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> （多催催我大概更新就快了）

远方的一声狼啸打断了他在风雪中飘渺的思绪。  
陷入冰窟已经有将近三个小时了，伤口已经在低温环境下被冻住。视野当中一片苍白，狼啸再次传来，这次是是离他更近的地方。茫茫暴风雪中，灰色的影子一闪而过。  
光之战士半身陷在雪中，只有双臂能勉强活动。狼是被他散发的血腥味吸引来的，训练有素的雪狼族群将他包围，急促的刨雪声在周身环绕。长时间的雪野暴露让他逐渐丧失了视力。此刻他握紧手中的武器，决心与野兽决一死战。  
头狼的轮廓自风雪中渐渐浮现，那是个接近两米高的银白巨兽，双眼嗜血发出绿光。双方对视，光之战士发出战吼，但头狼全然不为之所惧，做出攻击姿势，迈开步子朝光之战士冲刺。  
他的左肩瞬间被利齿划破了，血珠飞溅瞬间凝固成冰。他艰难转身，腿伤因为扭曲再度撕裂，将斧扛在肩后，勉强挡过直袭后颈的致命击。刃锋与狼牙撞击，在冰天雪地中摩擦出了火星。  
第二只狼趁此空档咬住了光之战士，想要卸除他的盔甲。狼群也受饥饿的趋势，不再畏惧人类，一时之间，不断窜动的兽影对他残破不堪的躯体撕扯起来。  
光之战士发出惨叫。他的肩膀被贯穿了，血液喷溅时身体跟着迅速失去热度。凝固的血液就像是在荒原中的红色种子。生命的流逝一并带走了他的警戒和求生欲，体温过低迫使他平静地接受死亡。  
头狼撕咬着他的手腕，战斧脱手，就在生死攸关之际，风雪当中闪耀起一束火光。那点星火似乎感受到了光之战士的存在，跳跃着奔向他。  
光之战士口吐鲜血，在陷入昏迷前看到一个骑在马上的人影手持火把将他照亮——那人拔出雪亮的利剑，朝他头顶砍去。  
一天前他本已做好了放弃肉身穿越到平行世界的准备，没想到西德在最后一刻修正关键代码，完成了穿梭机的最后工序。没有时间进行试飞试验了，他和拂晓的同伴作为第一批旅人被传送到了平行世界。在出发前他们已经做了万全的打算，如果有人不幸罹难，那就由同伴完成他的使命。光、桑克瑞德、于里昂热与雅修特拉作为第一批穿梭者，在新的世界散失了联系。光记得他从半空中坠落，凌冽的冷风瞬间剥夺了他的呼吸。他快速地下坠，撞击向地面。剧痛感是从腿部传来的。将近一米厚的雪虽然起到了缓冲作用，但光一脚跌进了冰窟，摔断了腿。  
这是他最后的记忆。  
他并不惧怕殒身于此。比起曾经经历的，与即将面对的，这不如说是一场解脱，只是回归海德林前，愧对早他一步的战友——还未战尽最后一丝热血。想到能与过去的友人再次相遇，混沌之中，他的内心再度轻盈，寒风渐渐停歇了，周身被不真实的暖意所包裹。  
光感觉自身在水中颠簸，但身体却沉得惊人，他想要挣扎，却被重物束缚着，呼吸困难。他想要发出声音，却只有微弱痛苦的哼声。颠簸停了下来。  
光听到有咯吱咯吱的脚步声朝他靠近，一瞬间，有东西从他的脸前略过，刺骨的冰冷立马袭击了他的脸。  
”现在天气太差了，我们不能停留。你的伤口已经简单处理过了，不要乱动。”  
有人的声音和他说。是个声音清澈低沉的男人。  
“啊——啊啊……不要……我看不见了！我怎么看不见了！”  
那人凑过来，光感觉有潮湿的鼻息喷在他脸上。他翻了翻光的眼皮。光不记得眼睛受过伤，希望四肢还算完整。  
“没大事，是雪盲症。不用一周就好了。”  
“我在哪……”  
“我们离伊修加德的边界大约还有三天的路程，今晚能到最近的哨岗，那里有补给品，我能给你处理伤口。别担心，我的朋友，接来下路上我会保护你的安全。睡吧。”  
又有东西覆盖在他脸上，弄得他呼吸困难。光之战士感觉自己被一层厚重的皮毛毯子覆盖，身体逐渐恢复温度，麻痹感撤去，浑身火辣辣地痛起来。  
那人的声音移到他前头去，光听到一声赶马的哨声，颠簸又开始了。失血过多和疲惫让困意很快袭来，终于他醒了一次，那人正停下前进休整。光听到马擤鼻子的声音，那人正在吹口琴。悠扬的琴声被风吹得破碎，断断续续似乎呜咽。那是他在另一个世界里未曾听闻的曲子。光稍微恢复了思考，心里泛起淡淡的忧郁与恐怖。这世界于他而言是全然未知的，天地间的生物，除他只有这名未知的旅人。也许处他二人之外，这里早已被水晶的力量毁灭；也许更糟糕的事情发生在同伴身上，他已成孤身一人；也许在这短暂的时间内，原来的世界再次遭遇另在，所有的努力都是徒劳。光已经很久没有流泪了，以至于他几乎忘记了哭泣的滋味，但在这劫后余生的孤独中，他只想宣泄内心的情绪大哭一场。  
琴声戛然而止，那人揭开毯子，用冰冷的手指触碰光的脸颊，似乎是在确认他是否还活着。过了一会儿，有温热的物体贴在他嘴唇上，雪水一点点渡过来。那人告诉光他发烧了，又磨了些草药临时贴在他肩膀的洞穿伤上。  
“再坚持一会儿，到傍晚我们就快到了。”  
那人也许是因为是看到光的眼角有泪以为他正在被疼痛折磨，便温柔地抚摸他的头发。茫然的眩光之中，光只能看到有个影子遮挡住了阳光，他紧紧握住那人的手，怕被抛弃在这寒天冻地当中。  
“我在这……没事……没事的，继续睡吧……”  
于是光又陷入了沉沉的睡眠。再醒来的时候，火光在四周跳动。他摸索着四周，碰到了一些零散的行李。在一旁休憩的马受到惊吓，发出了不满的鸣声。就在光想要找到他的武器的时候，一阵冷风袭来，帐篷被掀起一个角，有人进来了。  
还是那个把他从雪地中救起的旅人。听声音似乎是拖着什么重物，做在火上的水开了，发出沸腾的气泡声。光不能动，他把光扶起靠在行李上，又给他喂了点温热的水。  
“借用了一下你的斧子，做了个陷阱。刚刚抓到了只兔子，今晚能吃点好的了！”  
他的声音听上去是愉悦的，把斧子放回光的身边。光变得警觉，他牵着光的手去摸属于他的武器，似乎是让他放心。  
光想了想，还是直接问了：“你是谁？”  
“我叫……”那人想了想，笑了：“无名小卒而已。你可以叫我守夜人，最近被混乱以太魔化的野兽越来越多，我是在此巡逻的军人。”  
光点了点头。  
“你呢？”  
“光。”  
“是个好听的名字，如果这世上有更多光就好了。”他顿了顿，手上传来给野兔剥皮的声音：“你是佣兵？怎么跑到这寒天冻地的地方来了？”  
光心想此刻还并不能完全信任此人，便转而岔开话题。  
“家里发生变故，我便开始流浪了。”  
光看向守夜人所在的方向，朝他道谢。晚餐的时候，守夜人喂了他一些简单的肉糜。光感觉体力恢复了少许，守夜人又给他处理伤口。  
光下意识地用双手摸索自己的身体，守夜人笑着调侃他：“别担心，手脚都在。失血有些多，但都是皮外伤。”  
那人温柔地脱了光的衣服，让他赤身躶体的躺着。光心里有说不出的障碍，但毕竟守夜人救了他的命，他只好忍着。那人脱去最后一件衣服的时候，光的脸已经涨红起来。他没什么力气动，也看不到真切的场景，内心稍微好受一些。那人替他取出陷入肉里的牙齿，清理了创口，最后小心包扎起来。  
“平时经常战斗吧？”  
“嗯……”  
“怪不得。你的身体真的很好看。”  
他出口后似乎也感受到了词话的失态，陷入了尴尬的安静。

 

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

篝火在光之战士的眼中跳动着。他看得并不真切，那像是个穿着烈焰般长裙的人在跳舞。  
耳边传来剪刀裁开布料的声音。守夜人的手覆盖住他的眼睛，光的睫毛扫在手心上。  
“闭上眼睛，好得快些。”  
布带缠绕在他眼上，隔绝了所有的光亮。他一丝不挂地平躺，身旁堆放带血的兔皮，双目紧闭。守夜人在火苗上消毒一把小刀，这看上去像是一场隐秘的仪式。  
“这里可能要留一个疤。”守夜人指着光之战士减伤的创口：“不过男人多点伤疤也并不是件坏事。”  
新旧不一的疤痕布满了光之战士强健修美的躯体。疼痛使他喉咙一阵阵翻滚，胸膛上也布满一层细密的汗珠。他能闻到自己散发的血污与汗渍混合的腥味，火光下湿滑的肉体就像流淌着蜜。眼罩也盖不住两颊浮现的病的红晕，酒精对伤口的不断刺激让他感觉自己快要勃起了。光抿着嘴唇，不让自己露出动摇的表情。守夜人无声地进行着手上的治疗，鼻息喷在潮湿的肉体上，光在剧痛中仍能感到轻抚的丝丝凉意。  
光知道那人离他很近，正有意地仔细观察他的肉体。哪处在战斗中撕裂了，哪里又藏着不显眼的瘀伤。不带情欲的视线扫过喘动的胸膛，掠过因为寒意而挺立的褐色乳头和平滑的小腹。那人的手小心翼翼而轻柔，却像在点火。  
“就快结束了，朋友，接下来有些疼忍着点。”  
守夜人将两手放在光的小腿上，一手按住膝盖 ，一手紧握他的脚踝。他取起因为骨折而扭曲的小腿，光的性器因为两腿张开的缝隙而滑下，让他不免舔了舔嘴唇。守夜者没给他留做心理准备的时间，突然将腿骨掰回原位。  
“啊啊！”  
光之战士像条岸上挣扎的活鱼一般弹起身，被守夜人重新按回地上。守夜人的重量压在他因为剧痛蜷曲的腹部，快速地固定好了夹板。他又洗了毛巾来给光之战士擦去汗水，重新为他穿戴完整。  
“谢谢……”  
“没什么。”  
守夜人又坐在他身边，吹起了口琴。在悠扬的琴声中，光之战士在伤药的作用下不知不觉地昏睡了过去。他梦到自己回到了萨雷安的原野上，坐在古人的遗迹群之间，萦绕着的只有风声。  
他在风中将手中的信纸展平，正酝酿着语言，写一封寄往雪国的家信。他思索了许久，心想这信可能要先经副官的手，才能送到主人手里，便拘谨地写道：“奥尔什方吾友，见信如晤。”  
风再度卷起信纸的边缘，他在膝盖上摊平了，嘴上叼着根茅草，继续磨蹭起来。  
“我在曾经萨雷安人的居住区，这里分明属于北国，但春天已经来了。冰雪融化。人类离开了百年，自然重新执掌这片土地。野花与藤蔓将曾经的文明遗迹再度淹没，我感受到野性的美感，实在为之震撼。我并不想在此停留，也不畏惧寒冷，只想早日回去。”  
梦中他将那封信的内容记得很真切。轻轻将句尾划去，改成“想早日回到你的身边。”  
他用舌头舔了舔笔尖，想到奥尔什方收到这封信时关上门在烛光前读的样子，就笑了出来。  
“我并不想在此停留，也不畏惧寒冷，想比春天更早一步回到你身边。自从你为我敞开城门，伊修加德就不再寒冷……”  
风吹响了他衣服上的挂饰，将情话吹散。他不记得什么时候踏上返程的了，一段混乱的记忆碎片后，他陷入了温暖的床。  
有男人伏在他背上，一截截吻他的脊椎。光扭过头朝他索吻，与男人高耸的鹰钩鼻撞在一起。  
“奥尔什方……”  
光在心里满足赞叹，只要心有所想就能回到奥尔什方身边，他再也不用骑鸟在雪原上焦急而期待地奔跑了。  
奥尔什方一边揉捏他的臀瓣一边吻他。光动情了，后穴柔软而湿滑。他侧身张开腿，轻易容纳下两根手指，在抽插间舒服得叹息。奥尔什方光是听着声音脸便灼烧起来。他平常总说些让人浮想联翩的话，真到了做爱的时候却变得青涩。  
光在他的耳边说些下流的情话，那尖长的耳朵便瞬间红起来。他起初甚至不忍心光为他口交，后来两个人频繁地做爱，他才变得熟练起来。只要光在巨龙首，奥尔什方的寝居的灯总是彻夜的亮着。  
“灰石老爷……”  
光故意学侍从那样叫他，用臀部蹭奥尔什方已经硬涨起来的性器。奥尔什方还在耐心地扩张着，现在还不会进入他。有时候光会忍耐不了漫长而温吞的前戏，想让奥尔什方快点操进来。  
“你都已经硬得淌水了，还在等什么？”  
“光……老实点……”  
现在还不行，如果插进来光会疼得叫出来。但他并不介怀，疼痛更能点燃他的欲望。有一次奥尔什方喝醉了酒，说实话没人能料到一小杯朗姆酒就能把他灌醉。光在照顾他，他闻到了光脖子上的香味儿，便粗暴地做爱。光喜欢奥尔什方在他身上留下齿痕和淤青，那晚他很痛快，最后射不出来，在奥尔什方身下一边扭腰一边求饶。  
奥尔什方已经按耐不住，磨蹭着光的大腿根。光把手伸到身后，握住奥尔什方的阳物撸动起来，揉搓柱头顶端，按压不断冒水的小孔。奥尔什方喘息起来，双眼与唇瓣都是湿润的，光看着心中一阵荡漾，更想看他被情欲俘虏的样子。  
他伸手一揽，勾住奥尔什方的脖子与之接吻。两人跌入柔软的床，光翻身骑在奥尔什方身上，换了个方向，性致高昂的性器凑在面前，青筋不断跃动着。光闻到腥咸的味道，还是舔了上去，用舌尖钻翕动的铃口，然后含住用舌尖在头部打转。  
奥尔什方也为他口交。光的密处全然暴露，但在奥尔什方面前他已经放弃了羞耻。那双大手在他身上肆意游走着，揉捏他的乳头和臀瓣。光忍不住一边饥渴地深吞粗大的阴茎，一边扭动在奥尔什方口中抽插。  
“不要……我想射了……”  
光躲开了爱抚，继续让奥尔什方撞击他的喉咙。他的后穴已经泥泞得近乎滴水，按耐不住想要得到奥尔什方，不由自觉地坐了下去。被填满时光发出脆弱的叹息声，他主动扭动腰肢，迎合奥尔什方从下而上的撞击。肌肉充满生命力在光下浮动着，交缠的呼吸催动颤抖的火苗。  
“哈啊……可不能让下属看到你这幅样子……”  
“光的身体太完美了……”  
“喜欢吗？继续用力干我……”  
光看见奥尔什方的眼中倒映着自己的影子，他占据着奥尔什方……  
篝火熄灭后的清晨，光之战士在寒冷中清醒过来。伤势渐渐好转，四肢恢复了直觉，除了钝痛，伤口再生的痒麻令他心生烦躁。外面已经蒙蒙亮了，但他依旧被困在黑暗中，感受不到丝毫的光。  
四周寂静，唯有风捶打帐篷的呜咽。守夜人挤在光身边，温暖地围绕着他。昨晚两人挤在唯一的睡袋里，光闻到他身上雄性的味道，做了个隐匿的旧梦。他还在沉沉睡着，让光不忍心唤醒。那是个手长脚长的男人，想必是精灵，浅浅的胡茬抵在光的脖颈上，弄得他很痒。  
光感觉到裤子里湿凉一片，回忆起梦中的场景，鼻腔酸胀，颤抖着叹息起来。  
守夜人动了动，发出一阵沉沉地低吟，让光产生了一阵错觉。在那严寒也无法入侵的库尔札斯，巨龙首的指挥官从睡梦中醒来，清澈如晨岚的眼中倒映着爱人的轮廓。  
至少在那一刻，生命是瞬间而永恒的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 金主爸爸如果有约稿需求可以联系我！  
> 神秘代码：759110664  
> 请注明约稿！


	3. Chapter 3

守夜人起先沉默寡言，后来等到光之战士的伤势渐渐恢复，也变得健谈起来。他用木材和睡袋做了个简易雪橇，让重伤的光之战士躺在上面。马在前方拉着二人的行囊，守夜人跟在后手拉雪橇。  
光回想起昏迷中的颠簸，不知道在昏迷期间守夜人就这样拖着他在厚雪中走了多久。光对自己的过往只字不提，守夜人便不再过问他的身世。一望无际的雪野仿佛张洁白圣毯，一马两人渺小如黑蚁。  
光发出沙哑地喘息声，守夜人听见后停下脚步。光听到刨雪的声音，接着守夜人掀开毯子，熟悉的柔软物体再次贴上来。光突然反应过来，那是守夜人的嘴唇。  
他口干舌燥，只能急不可耐地从守夜人的口中喝水。哈气成冰的极端环境下，男人喂了他两三次就返回前头继续拉着雪橇前进。光闭上眼，已经很久没有人以性命相托这般真诚对他好过。他在单调反复的踏雪声中思考许久，等到两人在背风驻扎，才开口问：  
“你是伊修加德出生的人？”  
“正是没错，土生土长。”  
“这里比记忆中还要冷。”  
守夜人又添了些柴。  
“自从以太混乱之后，一年比一年冷了。你曾经来过？”  
光想到那个他熟悉的伊修加德，点了点头。守夜人望向跳跃的火光，在橘黄火焰的映衬下，他的虹膜呈现出妖异的翠绿色。他的思绪仿佛被牵扯到了远方，继续道：“那之后发生的事情，你大概不知道了。”  
“都发生了什么？”  
“气温连年下降后，贫民无处取暖。教皇迟迟不愿下放拨款，不，应该说他的势力早就被架空了……十年前云雾街暴乱，百姓集结在教皇厅示威。所有人都以为这本应该是场和平的起义，但教皇却派出骑士团进行武力镇压，平复暴民的行动持续了将近一个月，没有人知道死伤了多少人。现在云雾街有上万孤儿寡母，几乎都是那时候失去了亲人。我……”  
他的声音被凌冽的北风打碎。  
“我唯一的亲人那时候也走了。后来几大家族联合推翻了教皇的统治，伊修加德的政治崩盘了，近几年来几大家族自立军阀统治，神殿骑士早就各自选择阵营。”  
“那你呢？”  
“我受佣福尔唐家的骑兵队。现在只有福尔唐家还会在极夜赈济难民了。原本只要再过了前面的山就能看到福尔唐在巨龙首的前哨了，但现在极夜将至，山里的野兽相当活跃，我们要绕路。再等几天。”  
他拉开昨天刚剥的兔皮，裹在两人肩上。风干的耗牛肉片坚硬得能当匕首，他用铁锅煮了些肉，喂到光的嘴里。餐后，他又检查了一遍光的眼睛。眩光感让他头痛欲裂，但视力已经稍微恢复了些，这是他第一次模糊地看见自己的救命恩人。  
守夜人带着厚重的熊皮帽子和漆黑的防风镜，下半张脸被毛领子覆盖，只露出冻得通红的高细鼻尖。他两颊耸起，大约是在笑，拍了拍光的脸：“不用担心，就快好了。在雪地里不能裸眼，你再把眼睛闭上。”  
午饭过后两个人再度进发。光曾经恐惧两人会在雪山环绕中因为食物断绝而死，但经验老道的守夜人让他安心下来。他还是不能动弹，整条左腿被固定着，只能艰难地稍许挪动。这不禁让他感到愧疚，他还从来没像这样变成别人的负担过。在平缓的路面上时守夜人就让他骑在马上，到了崎岖山路，必须要先把马和行李拉上坡，再把他背上去。  
光知道只要发生任何变故，守夜人完全有可能半路抛下他独自等死。像他这样一块鲜活的肉被独自仍在野外，不出十分钟就会被潜伏在四周的野兽分食。他知道守夜人作为骑士一定会将诺言守护到最后一刻，但如果意外发生，他并不会记恨守夜人为了活命抛弃他这个累赘。  
变化来得比他想象地还要快，第四天到傍晚的时候，两人已经快到冰壁。守夜人先升起篝火，再扶着光之战士下马。两人正在探讨浓汤的做法，光能感觉出守夜人并不是个精通料理的人，他们也完全是在无聊的雪原上争论些话题消磨时间。  
突然，在后方休息的马突然发出一声嘶鸣，抗拒起牵束着它的缰绳，撩动蹄子。守夜人立马收住了笑声，屏息吸听。森林伸出传来隆隆的巨响，光之战士机警地朝声音的来源处扭头。  
“那是什么？！”  
“别说话！嘘——”  
那巨人般的脚步声停了下来，似乎是在探知他们的存在。冰凉的手按住了光之战士的口鼻，他们二人站在夕阳下金黄的雪地上，丝毫不敢移动。守夜人看向被蒙着眼茫然的光之战士，然后朝二人下身看去，光之战士大腿上的绷带渗出淡淡的血迹，与此同时，森林中的巨兽也敏锐地感知到了血腥味，脚步再出响起，这次是直朝着他们的方向来的。  
守夜人突然扛起光之战士开始奔跑，光慌张起来，急切地问他：“发生了什么！”  
“熊！！”  
光不免在心中吃了一惊，听声音便知那是个身形近乎蛮神的巨物。原来暴走的以太会对生物产生这样的影响？他想摸向自己的武器，但守夜人一把将他塞进齐膝盖深的雪中，快速将他掩埋起来。  
“你疯了！你要做什么！？”  
“躲着别动！”  
守夜人才刚刚抽出剑，一头小山般的盲熊已经冲出淋海。那怪物一口便吞下了被拴住不得逃跑的马，口水混合着血沫滴在雪地上，嗅着人类的气味转头来了。  
守夜人摆出防守的姿势，捏紧手中的剑。凶多吉少，守夜人朝战争女神祈祷。他跑到盲熊面前跪下向前滑跃想砍下前肢，没想到那瞎了眼的野兽反应惊人的敏锐，一掌将他击飞。守夜人感觉五脏六腑立刻装在坚硬的石头上。  
光忍着剧痛刚从雪堆中站起来，有什么东西突然擦肩而过飞了出去，他连忙撕下眼前的绷带，看到一个人影被摔进在厚雪之中。那是守夜人，他的剑已经脱手了，唯有一面盾牌护在胸前。  
那只浑身生满以太结晶的巨兽张开血盆大口朝守夜人扑去，眼看就要将其吞下。相似的记忆眨眼之间涌上光之战士的心头，那未来得及阻止的利枪，那即将破损的盾，那些没能履行的承诺。他爆出一声怒吼，将斧子使出全力投掷出去，插在盲熊身上的水晶丛中。那巨兽吃痛，被吸引了注意力，朝光之战士猛冲过来。光连忙向一旁翻滚，盲熊一头扎进雪堆中，一时间雪粉飞扬。  
他听见守夜人在呼叫他的声音中充满惊恐。光忍痛拆下腿上的夹板，跃上熊背，将巨斧拔出，朝它后颈劈下。谁料怪兽已经将头扭了过来，张开血盆大口。  
“光——！”

 

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

“你不应该这么莽撞的。”  
“我没空多想。”  
“抱歉，你是我的救命恩人，不该这样责备你。”  
“彼此彼此，从此我们两不相欠了。”  
光之战士回想起那千钧一发的时刻，仍会感觉后怕。以身犯险并不是头一回，久而久之他甚至从中体味到了扭曲的乐趣。已经很少有事物能给他活着的刺激感了，他日渐麻木，越是接近光，越靠近究极的力量，便越消耗灵魂。 每当同伴消失在浓雾中或是战死于无名异乡，他的人格都会被一块块切割。  
他的欢愉、思念、仇恨、怒火都被渐渐剥离，唯剩孤独。  
光转向守夜人的方向，目不能视，但依旧装作在观察他。马死了之后，光与守夜人真变成了寒冷天地间依偎的活物。他听着小刀从肌肉上把皮毛割下的声音。熊怪吃掉了两个人的行囊，守夜人从脑震荡中恢复过来的第一件事就是为度过极寒的长夜做准备。  
“感谢你，我的挚友。”  
“我……”光之战士对这称呼充满了自私的固执，但饥寒交迫感让他无力争执了，“已经很久没有人这样称呼我了。”  
“你是值得托付性命的人。能成为你的挚友，是我此生的荣幸。”  
光摇了摇头，想要将有关奥尔什方的记忆暂时搁置在一边。那是他珍贵的情感，只有隐秘的夜晚才敢放出来独享，在懊悔中一次次经历他的死亡 。这情绪他不想给守夜者看到。  
“将性命寄托在我身上的人大多都没有好下场。”  
光之战士背过身去，火光烤在侧脸上，刺痛了他的眼睛。他控制不住去想奥尔什方、伊塞勒、敏菲利亚、帕帕力莫的念头。守夜人继续着手上的工作，感受到了光脆弱的情感，没讲话头继续下去。他望向光之战士的弯曲的脊梁，猜想着这男人的过往，和身上每一道伤疤的故事。守夜人不知怎么理清对光的情感，被他身上的神秘感所引诱了。他能感受到光身上背负着的不能言说的伤痛，那是一种熟烂的甘美气息。守夜人自惭形秽了，在这个坚韧而强大的男人面前，他不过是个身份低微的私生子，甚至没有能说得出口的名字。  
“听过生物死后以太的力量会重新会到大地。”  
光比别人更清楚那种感觉。奥尔什方死在他的怀里，那漫长的几分钟里，光毫无准备得经历了生命的流逝。以太从伤口中涌出，像是无法挽留的温柔浪潮，抚过他的身体消散在空气中。那海浪依旧在每个噩梦中冲刷着他。  
守夜人见他没说话，便继续道：“你相不相信有灵魂的存在？在人死后，灵魂会回到海德林水晶，在那里还等待着在世的人。”  
“也许吧，我听说萨雷安的学者正在研究这事。”  
“我说出来你一定会说是我在编故事……前些日子我做了个奇怪的梦，我想那是水晶在和我对话。但怎么可能呢，我可没有海德林的加护，它也从来没有眷顾过我。可那梦境太真实了，也许是个好梦，你也有类似的经历过吧？”  
光敷衍地点了点头。海德林可从来没给他托过什么美好的梦。  
“有一个跟我一模一样的人站在我的床头，我明知道自己在做梦，却浑身不能动弹，仿佛我是作为第三者存在的。哈哈，结果他突然和我讲话了，我才意识到，他明明和我一模一样，但那个人绝对不是我。我从来没有过那样自信神气过，另一个我说话就像个将领。嗯……他很英俊，并不是我在自夸！他和我说了很多小时候的事，我头一次感到庆幸，这世上有人真正懂我的感受。后来他命令我起床后要立马起身去东边，带上马和一个月的口粮，不要告诉任何人。”  
“然后呢？”  
“他说他把自己最珍贵的宝藏埋在了那里，所以我一定要去。醒来之后，多少有点被金钱诱惑了，就没跟任何人说。我想那如果不是水晶在和我对话，那会是谁？平行世界的另一个我吗？说实话我不相信还有其他世界这种说法。”  
他把巨大的熊皮剃下了，在火上将里面烤焦，披在两人身上。光能感到守夜人正从上方投来视线。  
“但我相信那梦的意义。我在东边的森林里走了许久，越来越觉得自己在犯傻。后来起了暴风雪，我不得不找地方躲避，就看见你困在群狼之中。我从来没见任何人像你那样战斗过，后来你救了我的命，我想另一个我说得没错。”  
光感觉到守夜人靠了过来，鼻息喷在他的脸上。光知道对方想做什么，此刻他感到绝望而孤独，如果守夜人要向他求欢、能让他再度活过来，那他此刻并不会拒绝。他的身体在守夜人面前已经没有了秘密。两人已经接吻了多次，守夜人甚至吮吸过他身上的伤口。  
光之战士闭上眼睛，半张开唇。他的听觉因为失去视力而变得异常灵敏，守夜人的呼吸急促了，心跳咚咚作响。  
“光……”  
守夜人摘下厚重的帽子，解开围脖，将线条锋利的下半张脸露了出来。他摘下护目镜，下面是深蓝色的深邃双眼。踌躇的呼吸化作团团白雾。那是张福尔唐家贵族的脸，只是私生子的身份让他不配冠上家姓。  
守夜人最终吻住他。那是个不带情欲的爱慕的吻。他只是轻轻地封住了光的唇瓣，便离开了。光感觉从窒息感中解脱了一瞬，就像一只手将他从深海中拉起，又突然松开，让他跌回缅怀奥尔什方的痛苦当中。  
“有两个人像你这样吻过我，你是第二个。”  
“谁是第一个？”  
光想了想，躺回毛毯中，想要用困意逃过这个话题。他希望奥尔什方今晚能在梦中造访，惩罚他的不堪与脆弱。安静许久，守夜人似乎平息了被拒绝的尴尬，在光之战士身边躺下。  
他用还带着血腥味的皮毛将两人包裹，不断搓着光之战士冻僵发紫的手指。  
光模糊哽咽的声音从睡袋下传来出来。  
“你和那人很像。抱歉，是我刚刚认错了人。”


	5. Chapter 5

他们就快要抵达中央高地的前哨了，昨晚又下了一场新雪，松软的地面使步伐变得沉重泥泞。守夜人用一根木杖牵引光之战士，两人一前一后，自从那一夜后，守夜人没再抱有目的地接近他过，好像那时转瞬即逝的柔情被北风吹散在了清澈的夜空里。  
光之战士的伤差不多好了，能一瘸一拐地自己走。守夜人已经帮拆掉了纱布，说到城里还得请个军医看看，以免留下什么后遗症。他早上醒来的时候揭开眼罩看了看自己的手指，连指纹都能看得一清二楚了，只是还有些惧光，便又把眼罩戴了回去。守夜人抬了下木杖，提醒光脚下有碎冰。  
“到了伊修加德之后，接下来你有什么打算？”  
“打听同伴的消息，然后去和他们会合。”  
“哦……所以说是很快就要离开了。我觉得的还是等伤势痊愈比较好。”  
前方传来马蹄声，有个人从远处跟守夜人打招呼。  
“喂！混蛋东西（Bastard，亦有私生子的意思），你跑到哪里去了！我们还以为你做逃兵了！？”  
“我去东边办了点差事。”  
那骑兵牵住马，打量两个狼狈的旅人。守夜人背负着睡袋和两个人的武器，光的身上裹着张巨大的熊皮。  
“命可真够大的，居然还能活着回来。昨天刚发的军报，东边又出事了，我正往那边增援。”  
“那路上小心。”  
马蹄发出不耐烦的刨地声，那人还在打量光之战士。  
“这瞎子是你带回来的？”  
“他是暂时得了雪盲症。”  
“不是本地人吧。稍微有些常识的都不敢不戴装备就在外面乱走。”  
“是……不过他是跟我一起的。”  
“回去之后记得跟上面报备，最近城里奇怪的人越来越多了。”  
“知道了。就此别过。”  
守夜人又走起来，斧与盾撞击发出清脆的响声。光察觉到他身上不悦的气氛，心想是被刚刚骑兵的一番话冒犯，又出于风度不得不友善。光不禁苦笑，守夜人反倒不解了：“我只是听不得他那么说你。”  
“我本来就是异乡人，被排挤是正常的。”  
“可我了解你，你是个应当被尊重的人。走吧，就快到了，先到我那里歇歇脚，再作打算吧。”  
人声渐渐繁密了起来，不知是心里的错觉，还是巍峨的城墙抵挡住了寒风，进入营地之后居然就不觉得冷了。守夜人把木杖扔了，牵着他的手，穿过湿滑而崎岖的巷子。  
光之战士也不知道他要带自己去哪，感觉仿佛是进了居民区，有汤在锅上炖的沸腾香气。光想守夜人是带他回了自己家，不是军纪严明的营地，也不是陌生吵杂的旅馆，而是坐落在云雾街的属于守夜人的小城。  
他俩走过挤挤挨挨的小商摊，守夜人给他买了些日用品，沿街乞讨的穷人拉扯着他们的裤腿。守夜人带着他穿过木板搭成的桥上，下城的街道上横流着雪化后的脏水，他小心翼翼地引导着盲目的英雄。  
“我家就在前面了。不是什么高档的地方，你可别嫌弃。”  
“谢谢你，守夜人……”  
两人转进了昏暗的楼道。光听见钥匙开门的声音，紧接着他被推进狭窄而干冷的空间里。守夜人悉悉索索地把沉重的行囊堆在地上，又来帮光之战士接触盔甲。  
“我去生火，等会儿就暖喝起来了。”  
“你一个人住？”空气中浮动着一股灰尘味儿，让光之战士想打喷嚏，他忍住了，这时打喷嚏可能好不容易长上的肋骨又要断。  
“是啊哈哈，可别嘲笑我这单身汉。”  
“伊修加德的姑娘可能都跟我一样，瞎了眼。”  
守夜人大约是脸红了，清了清嗓子。过了会儿他把炉火烧旺，小屋立马暖和了起来。他把光之战士的棉衣脱下浸泡在盆里，指引他去洗澡。他帮光之战士脱好了衣服，扶他蹲坐在浴盆里，水说不上热，寒冷的浴室里瞬间蒸腾起白雾，遮挡住光之战士羞涩的表情。他不知道守夜人是否还能像从前一样坦诚的直面他赤裸的身体，超越之力让伤口竟然神奇地在短时间内都愈合了，守夜人用手指划着他肩上乳白色的咬伤，不由得发出惊叹。  
他用力擦拭着光背上凝固的血污，褐色的皮肤渐渐浮现出成熟的淡红。光听到守夜人的呼吸变得急促了，喷在他的耳际。守夜人帮他洗过头发后把毛巾塞到了他手里：”水应该烧好了，我去泡杯热茶。“  
光之战士趁着这空档草草擦洗了私处，才清理干净凝结血块打结的下腹，守夜人便推门回来了。光被他摆布着无言而默契地换好衣服，踏着一双柔软的拖鞋坐在炉火边，只觉得全身清爽。  
他喝着浓厚的热奶茶，守夜人去洗澡了。光在炉火的烘烤下，渐渐有了困意，想来这一路守夜人的悉心照顾，只身带领他穿越冻土，与他生死相交。他想到那些深夜寒风呼啸中的体温，那被嘴唇融化的雪水，那个轻柔谨慎的吻。  
背后的浴室里传来沙沙地冲水声， 就在光又要陷入巨龙首的回忆的时候，门响了。门没锁，那人便兀自登堂入室，让光之战士感到愠怒。那人环顾了一下室内，只见到光之战士一个人，便问。  
“灰石那家伙在哪？”  
“你说什么？”  
光之战士以为自己听错。  
“我说灰石，奥尔……”  
守夜人听到外面的动静，匆匆从浴室钻出来，来人显然是找他的，两人推搡着退到走廊里，光甚至听得到他身上的水珠落在地板上的声音。光听到门开了又关，外面传来讲话声，渐渐变成了争吵。他又细想刚刚那人说的话，似乎想到了什么，急不可耐的撕扯起眼前的绷带。  
吵闹声终止，守夜人又回来了。全身湿淋淋，宽阔的肩膀和银发上还挂着泡沫，胯间围着条毛巾，嘴上嘟囔着：“那人想买我带回来的熊皮，口气却抠门得很。我让他趁早打道回府，我知道他转手就要以上十倍的价格卖给贵族，这些发亡国财的叛徒……”  
他转过头来，光之战士看到了一张熟悉而陌生的脸。  
光听不见守夜人在说什么，只有心跳越加强烈。昏暗的四周渐渐扭曲，只有皮肤苍白的守夜人倒映在他颤抖的瞳孔中。光想要呼唤他的名字，已经太久没有出口了，他的牙齿间仿佛结了冰。  
那是个奥尔什方长得一模一样的人，却又和记忆中不同，鼻梁更加高窄，眼神深邃，深蓝的眼睛像是百年坚冰。光一瞬间悔悟过来，他失去了奥尔什方太久，以至于记忆中的样貌都变得模糊了。一路走来，他居然没有听出奥尔什发的声音。时间逐渐打磨平奥尔什方在他心中留下的烙印。  
光的眼中浮现出了一层泪膜，喉咙酸涩，发不出声音。  
“我说了要再等两天才能睁眼，你不要着急。”  
“奥尔什方……”  
“那人告诉你我的名字了？抱歉……我是福尔唐家的私生子，穷人最憎恨贵族的老爷，在这片是要被看不起的，所以一直没告诉你。”  
光对失去奥尔什方充满了恐惧，以至于从没奢望过这个世界的他还活着，甚至不敢开口打听他的消息。奥尔什方朝他走来了，这次不是梦中那些捉不住的幻影。他带着鲜活的呼吸和蒸腾的水汽，眼神中带着关切的热度。光不想再让他离开。  
奥尔什方想给他重新缠上绷带，但光却抓紧了他潮湿的小臂。  
“奥尔什方……”  
“我在这，光。”  
伊修加德的风雪，教皇厅顶的夕阳，断桥崖上的疾风，雪原林海的夜晚，狭小石室的炉火，他又救了他一次。  
光抬头吻住他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NPC真的太难了，我哭了以后不写了。


	6. Chapter 6

奥尔什方放松了身体，享受这个吻。光淡蓝色的眼睛是有魔力的，一次次眨动，将时间切割成了碎片。他的呼吸变得缓慢，喷在彼此的脸颊上，留下温吞的热度。他沉醉在柔软的唇舌带来的缠绵里，脑子不能冷静地想事情。吻麻醉了他，让他放下了对光的旧情的介怀。这段气息交缠是他的荣幸，是对风雪中守护的嘉奖。  
他痴心地迷恋着这个勇敢而缄默的旅人，想要像脱去衣服一般温柔地解开他身上的谜团。光的腰带落在地上，他抚摸光的身体，吻他的耳垂，光又追上来缠住他的舌。  
这次接吻可能持续了几个小时，又似乎只有几秒。奥尔什方对时空失去了感知，在一阵令他失重般心酸的恍惚中，看到光之战士夺去了他遮羞的浴巾。  
“光……我以为……”  
“嘘，你不太会接吻，士兵。”  
光拉住奥尔什方的手臂，让两人贴身站着。他心知自己无法放过奥尔什方，他想将他占有，内心毫无腼腆与愧疚，只觉得这些年来，奥尔什方亏欠了他许多情话与性爱。他的脑海在沸腾，一瞬之间不切实际地幻想了许多可能，与奥尔什方在打瞌睡的午后聊多雨的盛夏农庄，去山巅看极光，等到了深冬，就到温暖的乌尔达哈去。  
那些已经成为不可能的他未能共同经历的一切。  
奥尔什方的灵魂、躯体与欲望，都应该被他留下痕迹。  
“学着点，像这样吻我。”  
光牵起奥尔什方的手放在自己的后腰和胸膛上，让奥尔什方主导他。奥尔什方小心翼翼地揉着光的肌肉，没有遭到拒绝才稍微放松下来，想要触碰那柔软凸起的乳粒。光动情了，稍微被碰两下乳头便挺立起来，奥尔什方又玩硬了另一个。他们胸膛贴着胸膛，摇摆，接吻，互相磨蹭。  
他学着光舔着酥麻的上颚，后腰的手也收紧了，将光锲入他的身体。光反缴了他的双手，将他推向单薄的床，二人坠入，跌成一个影子。奥尔什方仍不敢相信光正要同他做爱，人生突然给了他一个庞然的惊喜。他如此爱慕他的成熟、英勇与坚毅，想到能将这些占有，哪怕只是只是今夜，将肉体的愉悦与两人共享，他的心尖连同亲吻光小臂的嘴唇都在颤抖。  
想到光不知何时就要奔着他的理想去了，奥尔什方竟然感到了一阵寂寞，光用自己填补了这些空缺：他将食指张开，抚摸奥尔什方的脸颊、脖颈与胸膛，用舌尖逗弄他的乳头，奥尔什方唯有几次在酒吧与女人亲热时都没试过这样玩弄过乳头，他甚至像女人一样有了快感，看着光一边伸出舌头碾轧乳头，一边欲求地与他目光交汇，他的性器早已勃起。  
光的爱抚是剧烈而体贴的，一手罩住他的阳具按揉起来。奥尔什方洁白的小腹上有淡淡的发痕，直至他的阴部，毛发是银灰色的，让人觉得圣洁而淫靡。光甚至能想象那些伊修加德的年轻男女，在风雪都无法熄灭的火热内心里，是如何爱慕着奥尔什方。他头顶落雪融化后，发丝濡湿的样子，盔甲内柔软的防寒服裂开一道缝隙，露出苍红的皮肤。他在酒吧里吻过的杯沿，在纸上写下的无意义的会议记录，每一件带有体味的旧衣。  
光为奥尔什方口交，撸下包皮一口气含入，让硬热的想念回归体内。奥尔什方发出一声短促的惊叹，两腿的膝盖反射性地弯曲，用两首捂住鼻梁，不可思议地看着赤身裸体的英雄伺候着他的欲望。  
光近乎下贱地舔弄着奥尔什方的阴茎，将舌深入包皮的褶皱里探索，刺戳按压着尿道口。他让奥尔什方干他的喉咙，就像曾经那样，用他的口腔泄欲，欣赏他的淫态，最后贯穿他、奖励他，像对待战俘一样整晚无情地鞭挞他。  
“你怎么这么熟练……“  
“和武学一样，多加练习。“光让粗长的阴茎滑出他的口腔，他知道精灵的每一处敏感点，薄如蝉翼的耳尖，脆弱的腋下，和棱形的曲线优美的腿弯与腰窝，他在奥尔什方身上一点点开拓出了这些，“这世上没人能比我更能让你快乐。”  
他用手将奥尔什方的阴茎推向小腹，吮吸着饱满的睾丸，丝毫不羞于发出声音。奥尔什方的会阴也跟着肿胀起来，光按揉着，甚至舔他的后穴，舔开每一寸皱褶。这世上没有什么能比得上被人舔弄后穴的快感，不仅仿佛他完全奴役把控了光的尊严。奥尔什方发出慢吞吞的呻吟，半透明的淫水滴在急促起伏的小腹上。  
他攀爬上来，吻奥尔什方的嘴唇，奥尔什方尝到了一股肥皂的香苦味。  
“你被我弄硬了，奥尔什方……”  
“抱、抱歉，我不太擅长做爱，忽略了你的感受。“奥尔什方抚摸光的身体，也帮光手淫，他和曾经的奥尔什方一样，嘴上说这些花里胡哨的情话，第一次上床笨手笨脚。后来他便很快在和光的切磋中精进了，光怀念着那时被操得干性高潮的感觉。  
“像这样摸我……“光引导着奥尔什方在他的性器上来回撸动，“用力一点抠这里，我会很爽。”  
奥尔什方得到了肆意玩弄光之战士身体的许可，将他压在身下，一边接吻一边手淫，又不满足地揉捏他的大腿、臀板和胸肌，用光的身体摩擦阴茎，似乎不知该如何发泄心中的欲望。  
“想干我吗？“  
“想……男人和男人之间要怎么做……“  
“你可以干我的嘴，也可以在腿缝里摩擦。”光支起一条腿，将睾丸向上推，露出深褐色的后穴：“或者用这里。”  
“啊……那么小的地方进不去吧……“  
光将奥尔什方的手指舔湿，让他先用中指给自己扩张。  
奥尔什方摸向臀瓣间凹陷的秘口，光推着他的手指，让他进入自己。那里看似紧闭着，但在唾液的润滑下很轻易地滑了进去，奥尔什方从不知道男人能用这种地方做爱，里面紧而热，他活动着手指，和光如同情侣般接吻，后穴逐渐变得柔软，里面竟然渐渐变得湿润起来。  
奥尔什方不止该堵住那些淫水还是让它流出来，光倒是坦然的大张着双腿。  
“光……里面变得湿了。“  
“摸起来很舒服吧？“  
奥尔什方点头：“吸得很紧，在挽留我。”  
“我想你快点进来……“  
光让奥尔什方抽出来，主动趴在床上，将已经被插得充血变深的后穴展露出来。那处似乎也在思念爱人，正渴望地一张一合。奥尔什方看到光摇摆臀部的样子就已经硬得发痛，脑海中挤满粗暴原始的想法，想掐住他的脖子狠操一顿，让他臣服在身下流泪求饶。  
他想着光被操得面部扭曲、身体抽搐射精的模样，淫荡地想要为他口交品尝精液，不知羞耻地露出下体等待亵玩，那些想法仿佛真实发生过一般埋藏在他记忆深处，在这一刻复活。  
奥尔什方扶住阴茎，用龟头在光的后穴四周磨蹭，一次次尝试着刺戳，直到头部毫无阻碍地全部插入。光的腰颤抖起来，被挤出几滴精液。奥尔什方怕他难受，不敢再动弹，光却催促他快操自己。  
奥尔什方看着自己淡色的阳具在那深色的穴口快速进出，将那小穴撑得外翻，光与他的身体相当契合，仿佛后穴早就被干成了他阳具的形状。睾丸在肿胀的会阴处无情拍打，夹杂着光舒服的浪叫。  
奥尔什方操得光喉咙沙哑，加快干他的时候用手指干他的嘴，便高潮了。他拍了拍光的臀部，光便知道要换个姿势，转身分开腿仰面躺在床上。  
光的阴茎还在高潮中抽动着，看上去色情而可爱。他抱着双腿，将后穴献到精灵面前。奥尔什方将修长的腿扛在肩上，又一次进入他。  
人族和精灵之间的体型差异让光被奥尔什方轻易的摆布，被操得脑袋撞到床头时奥尔什方抓住他的胳膊将他拉回身下。这是久违的让光身心满足的性爱，两人不知道做了多久，身上都是精液与汗水的粘腻混合物。  
两人昏睡过去，到了下半夜才因为饥饿感而醒来。奥尔什方在极度的困意中系上围裙烤吐司，光不知时候也起床，仿佛个老道的猎人无声来到他身后，跪在地上吸咬他的臀板。  
“明天我们去集市吧。伊修加德肯定比不上大城市，但是总能找到些你爱吃的。”  
“我要在这里留下一个吻痕。“光之战士点了点奥尔什方的脖颈：“这样一来，你今晚做了什么坏事，所有人都知道了。”  
奥尔什方屈身，在光的脖颈上长久地吸咬，直到留下了一个红痕：“不，他们应该知道是我捡到了你，你是属于我的。”

 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还有一章！  
> 大家等了这么久，真的不好意思，土下座。


	7. Chapter 7

伊修加德的冬季枯燥而漫长。虽说即便是夏季也不会融雪，但起码也有汛期，是鱼米丰收的时节。冬日是漫长的，超过一半的时间在飘雪，冷得连商户都不想开门，大多数居民只能在天气稍好的时候买够粮食储存起来，因此贫民聚集的云雾街经常饿死人。  
一场暴雪过后，尸体便被掩埋了，往往要等到春天才能被人发现。今年气候格外寒冷，商道到了星三月仍旧不通，教皇厅储存的过冬物资严重不足，深秋的时候贫民区爆发过一场暴乱，教皇厅派出了武力镇压，至于一些绥靖难民，几袋子陈年的发霉粮食便轻易地打发了。到了这时候，面包和乳制品已经几乎成了只有贵族和富商才能享用的奢侈品。  
和奥尔什方做爱后的第二天的下午，光之战士正在城中唯一一家供应下午茶的餐厅享用伊修加德奶茶。奥尔什方磨好了些带辛辣味的香料，替他倒进杯中，喝起来喉咙里有股淡淡的灼烧感，能帮着暖身子。奶茶里的牛奶是用固体凝缩块替代的，虽然尝起来香味寡淡，但已经是这季节中非常稀有的食材了。  
奥尔什方身为福尔唐家族的雇佣兵，自然在这弱肉强食的冬季享有点微不足道的特权，光之战士现在正享用的松饼、奶茶，都是上面分发给奥尔什方的补给。在这天寒地冻的下午，餐厅里人影稀疏，窗台的花瓶里插着干花，算是难得的一点绿意。两人在伊修加德休整的这几日无他，除了偶尔上街消遣，绝大多数时间都在室内做爱。  
奥尔什方大多数时候都要一边小心翼翼地照顾着光的伤腿，一边难以克制欲望地在其身上耸动高潮。不管是家中的厨房还是浴室都布满爱液的痕迹，甚至有次来不及进门就粗糙地吻到一起。奥尔什方将光按在走廊的墙上，本来只是想迫切地尝尝他的味道，光却大胆地拉扯起两人的裤子。  
“光……光，起码先回家再说……”  
“回家？可你现在已经兴奋了吧……况且也没在这种公开场合做过……”  
奥尔什方虽然嘴上推拒，但已经和光吻得焦灼。光的手摸到奥尔什方的胯间，那里还没撩拨就已经硬了，解开裤带，便弹到手心里，在冰冷的室外散发热气。光的目光始终对准奥尔什方蓝色湿润的眼睛，慢慢地在他面前跪下。  
奥尔什方听见膝盖上的护甲撞击地板的声音，欲望的顶端被柔软的粘膜包裹了。光也不知道是跟谁学的，非常擅长做这种事，嘴唇小心包裹住牙齿，舌头灵活又厚长，才不出三分钟就让他两腿打颤了。  
“啊啊——！糟糕，在这样……我想射了！”  
“稍微克制点啊，奥尔什方。”光之战士撩起奥尔什方毛衣的下摆，冷风钻进去，小腹立马收紧了，显露出清晰地肌肉轮廓来。光的下巴上有些疏于打理的胡茬，吻所到之处，皮肤被短硬的胡须磨得发红，有股带着痛意的情欲，“住在这里的人是你吧？到时候被邻居听见了，你的名誉可就变糟喽。”  
“光……你未免也太熟练了！”  
“这么说来也是，我欺负你没什么经验。”光站起来，踮起脚凑到奥尔什方的耳边。他的嘴边还淌着口交时带出的淫水，不免吮吸了一口。那在耳边带着气流的声音，不免让奥尔什方为之一颤，“不……是你趁着前几天我还不能动弹自如的时候，压着我猛干吧？”  
奥尔什方担心可墙有耳，翻身将光压到门上，两人就此跌入室内，来不及蹬掉鞋袜便在玄关处喘息起来，一次之后，跌跌撞撞倒在床上，再次。  
光醒来的时候已经是黎明，奥尔什方卧室的床朝东，正好能看到太阳从伊修加德的围墙上升起，阳光闯进了城。他抚摸奥尔什方还在睡梦中的脸庞，吻他的眉头。  
“我要走了。”  
他轻轻地说。奥尔什方就仿佛被危险气息惊动的野兽，突然之间睁开双眼。他急促喘息，似乎刚刚做了噩梦。  
“你刚刚说什么？”  
“我要离开伊修加德了，远方有人在等我。”  
奥尔什方不敢问光要去找的人是何身份。光对他而言仿佛是暴雪夜里温暖的梦，奢求真实长久实在是痴心妄想了。还没彻底清醒的脑子里一时间接连蹦出些前后矛盾的念头，会不会回来，能不能一起去，这段关系算是什么。  
他最后沙哑而疑惑地问：“要带些什么？”  
“这几天都买好了。”  
原来如此，奥尔什方以为光买那些东西是打算长久住下与他生活。他又想起那个光心里的人，如果自以为是替代对方的位置，未免也有些不自量力。几日激情主导的交欢自然无法替代曾经的日夜陪伴。奥尔什方动过想要将光占为己有的私心，可始终觉得所付出的的还不够格。  
光正穿好防寒服，坐在床边侧身看着奥尔什方，仿佛正在耐心地等待他消化这事实。  
“这么突然……现在正是暴风雪季，我以为你还会再待一阵。”  
“事不宜迟。我和战友散失了，现在他们也许正需要我。现在身体恢复得差不多， 我会小心。从伊修加德出发，最近的集落要多久，我想先去打听些消息。”  
“往南边，天气好的时候骑马大概要半天。现在的话……大概要整天吧……”  
奥尔什方给自己套上一件衬衣，看着光脖子后的领子还是凌乱的，帮着翻了出来。他自己都没注意手指的颤抖，只顾着每分每秒都看着光，想把他更清晰地记在心里。  
伊修加德这寸草不生又远离三大城邦的山城，自此一别，光也许此生都不会再来了。  
“能不能……”  
奥尔什方说不下去，捂着眼眶。光看向他，奥尔什方的内心太好读懂了，光看穿了他的跃跃欲试和挣扎，内心丛生了许多自私又卑鄙的想法。  
“我身边的人背负的太多了，你不合适。”他慢吞吞地将腿甲和袖甲穿上，又想到了些什么，接着说：“我知道你是正义的人，但有些时候也要知道取舍，过段时间可能又会有以太爆发泛滥了，南方会复生新的蛮神，别到南方来找我。伊修加德现在的政治复杂，我知道你和福尔唐家的贵族有血缘关系，如果教皇厅再度和贫民发生冲突，你也不要掺合到其中去。”  
光将能透风的袖口都勒紧了。就连他自己都听出了话语中的残忍， 但想如果奥尔什方能够平安地躲过劫难，又觉得一切都值得。他的卑鄙之处正在为懵懂的奥尔什方下了一切决策。  
光发自内心地厌恶自己，就像当初憎恨自己没能保护奥尔什方一样。他靠近奥尔什方，手又伸进衬衫里，摸着平坦结实的小腹，希望此处永远不要因贯彻忠义而被刺穿。  
“可守护伊修加德是我的职责，如果有罪恶在我眼下发生……”  
“别当白痴了！”光推了奥尔什方一把，奥尔什方倒在床上，“这天下有多少光照不亮的阴暗，你又有什么能耐？”  
“哈哈哈，无他，只有我这条性命了。”  
光的眼中燃起怒火，却很快化成酸涩的蒸汽。他趁要流泪前别过头，背上行李出发。奥尔什方草草穿上便服，送光之战士出门。两人踏在新雪上，到城门的路原本要走上许久，现在在奥尔什方看来却如此短暂，已经能隐约看到漆黑的城墙了。光之战士走在前面，奥尔什方在后为他牵马。  
这时奥尔什方才发现这个长途跋涉的旅人并不高大魁梧，和高地人比起来甚至还矮上许多。头发茂密，被风吹得凌乱，身上的盔甲已经陈旧了，布满划痕。呼吸是沉重的，带着发自灵魂的疲惫。他似乎已经走了很久，却看不到可以归歇的终点。  
城门已经到了眼前，两个冻得瑟瑟发抖的士兵在哨岗里围着篝火取暖。  
奥尔什方将马送到光的手中，两手捧在身下，让光借力上马。光一瞬间变成居高临下，安抚着受惊的马匹，与奥尔什方目光相缠。  
这是他头一回能够缓慢而郑重得再见，光莫名地释然，教皇厅顶的遗憾似乎在奥尔什方颤抖的眼神中烟消云散了。  
“不要忘记我说的话，奥尔什方。”  
“光！”奥尔什方张口，涌出一股浓白的水雾，“不论你在哪，我的灵魂总会找到你。”  
“如果我还活着，未来一定能再相见。”  
一句保重被马的嘶鸣淹没，光之战士策马奔向白皑皑的远方，扬起一阵雪粉，漆黑的身影即被淹没……

 

Fin。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 故事到这里就完结了。实不相瞒，一开始只是想写一个熟妇光开导没有什么经验的异世界奥尔什方的故事，后来扩充了一些剧情，没想到就写了这么多有的没的。  
> 这篇文的战线拉得很长，这不是我喜欢的，到了后期，其实有些难以回想起刚开始写这篇文的情绪和初心。  
> 到了最后，心想在这设定下的两位人物性格，光是充满秘密身世，让人仰望又不敢与之相匹配的人，在经历了如此多的动荡和乱世后，即便是曾经的奥尔什方，在阅历上也是需要仰望光的。  
> 而奥尔什方其实原作是一个非常毛子性格的人，这篇文里出于私心，对第一世界奥尔什方添加了一些优柔寡断和腼腆，同人作品原本就是完善一些原作无法实现的场景，所以在此内心也没有感觉到有何不妥。  
> 至于“这个奥尔什方不是原本的奥尔什方”这点，在写的时候说实话完全没有类似的困惑。说些题外话，作为一个有生命的角色，心境也会变化，如果让其一直在缅怀死人中度日，说实在的是旁人在道德高地要求这段感情的完美，完全不顾当事人的感觉要其将自己未来的情感也与死者殉葬。我在有这种经历的人的角度想这种心境，难免会被困在一种无法承认现实并且无法走出悲痛的情绪中，但是遇到这种某些角度可以称之为一个人的情况，肯定控制不住自己的私欲想要靠近。一方面是将对方当成了一种补偿品，另一方面，也是一种积极的自救，想要再次开心起来，再次获得幸福吧。  
> 总而言之，想写一点稍微成年人向的恋爱。定然是有很多干扰因素而且不完美不纯粹不理想的，但这大概就成年人世界的魅力吧，有人性的复杂。  
> 最后的这些话，写在下班后累成狗子的晚上。说实话不知道有了全职工作之后自己的写作兴趣和健身日程该如何同时继续进行，就现在来看真的精神层面累到组织语言的非常逻辑混乱。  
> 不知道未来还能坚持写多少，走一步看一步吧。


End file.
